Timeline of Aquore's History
0000: The Creation of the World * 0690: 'The God's War Begins. * '''0692: 'Cascade gives her children the ability to walk on land, opening Aquore's borders to refugees. * '''0700: End of the God’s War. Cascade withdraws from her people, as agreed upon, only interacting with her mortals to offer them her blessings. * 0702: Official integration of Refugees and formation of Talori Herd as it is known today. * 0703- 0727: First Talori Emperor, Damarion’s reign. Appointed to the throne by the Divine after realizing the other herds had a male leader at the time and wanting to present a strong front. Under his leadership, laws are created, trade is established, and the herd begins to take shape. Aquore grows, and soon the peninsula created for them by the goddess herself is full of thriving villages inhabited by the land dwelling members of the herd. * 0728-0763: Reign of the 2nd Emperor, Isaias, began after being chosen by the Divine, a practice that would continue through the ages. During his reign, a trade alliance with Sirith was established as the Breimen attempted to rebuild their homeland. As the nation grew, so did it’s fear of outsiders, eventually leading Aquore to close its borders once more and become more reclusive and secretive of their ways. Trade with Sirirth continued to be maintained. * 0763- 0815: Emperor Armando’s Reign. The Divine instituted the first sacrifice, saying she had heard the voice of Cascade and it was her will. Though hesitant at first, the herd accepted the sacrifices not wanting to displease their goddess. Inaria began growing into a city and was named the country’s capital, where construction quickly began on a palace for the emperor and a temple honoring Cascade. * 0815-0880: Emperor Egon’s Reign. As his rule neared it’s end, a plague stormed through the nation, killing equines left and right.The herd’s clerics worked tirelessly to control it, and eventually found a cure as well as a way to prevent it in the future, but not before more than half the population was decimated. * 0880-0947: Emperor Brayan’s rule was most remembered for the civil war that tore through the country, lasting nearly 5 years. After the plague had wiped out more than half the herd, many hippocampi blamed the other, non aquatic species. They banded together, working to try and force the non hippocampi out of the herd, though a fair few resisted alongside their non amphibious brethren and ended up winning the war. Both the Temple in Inaria, and the Emperor’s palace were completed during his reign as well. * 0947-1009: Emperor Loris the Lazy. Loris was a jovial equine who loved a good tale, but often neglected the needs of the herd in pursuit of his own pleasure. Because of this, he would forever be remembered as the laziest and most self indulgent horse to ever rule Aquore. Many of the herd’s current beliefs and ethics concerning work and self indulgence are a direct result of Loris’s poor reign. * 1009-1073: Not much is known about Emperor Miguel’s reign, as many of those records have been lost. * 1073-1126: Emperor Jovan was a strict and harsh ruler who frequently created more laws to mold society the way he saw fit. Laws placing importance on traditional marriage, not having sex outside of marriage, and gender roles would be instituted, as well as laws criminalizing deviance from heterosexuality and enforcing monogamy among the general population (The Emperor being the exception to that final rule). These laws would remain intact to the present day * 1126-1194: Emperor Thaddeus followed in the hoofsteps of his predecessor, enforcing even more gender roles and stereotypes among the herd, and placing great importance on large families. When one of his concubines passed away at an unusually young age, rumors that he had murdered her due to her inability to bare children began to circulate. Though none of these rumors have been verified as fact, he was known to have quite a temper and a ruthless nature. * 1194-1247: Emperor Niklaus was a kind and compassionate leader. He was known for forgoing many of the riches his position afforded him in order to help his people. He frequently traveled Aquore, visiting small towns and villages and leaving them in better shape than he found them in. He was beloved by his people and they flourished under his rule. Even today, he is fondly remembered, and his birthday (the 5th day under the sign of the Qotoki) is treated as a holiday. Talori citizens will leave small gifts outside the homes of those more unfortunate than themselves to honor Niklaus and keep his memory alive. * 1247-1311: Emperor Cillian’s reign is often not spoken of due to his controversial views. While in power, Cillian made sure those who would be arrested for crimes concerning sexual orientation walked away with little more than a warning. Rumor has it that Cillian had a male lover, which was further enhanced by the fact that the Emperor did not sire any children.He was assassinated by his Defender, who had made it his sworn duty to protect the herd from any who would destroy it and their way of life. Due to the controversy surrounding him and his rule, he has been stricken from most records. * 1311-1365: Emperor Salvador’s reign was peaceful and rather uneventful. Nothing of note happened during his time on the throne. * 1365-1401: Emperor Vishal was a quiet and soft spoken Emperor who was loved by his herd. He encouraged the arts and fostered creativity among his people. When massive storms wiped out the temple in Inaria, he hired the famous artist, Yasunari, to create the mural that still adorns the temple wall to this day during the rebuilding process. * 1401-1463: Emperor Peregrine was a wise ruler. Hearing rumors of tensions in the east, he sent out Emissaries to each of the other herds, hoping to gain valuable information. During this time, he also opened Aquore’s borders to visiting Ambassadors, though he made sure they were kept mostly in the dark about many of the herd’s customs, and were sworn to secrecy before they could even enter the herd’s territories. His reign was one of the more prosperous ones in Aquore’s history * 1463- 1467: Emperor Oran’s reign was the shortest in Talori history, lasting just over 4 years. A rebel uprising had begun, and the Emperor was killed in a show of force by one of the rebel leaders. * 1467-1503: 16th Emperor Quintrell’s reign. The rebels were dealt with swiftly and were forced off the mainland. Not wanting to surrender, or face a life of exile alone, the rebel faction retreated to a cluster of islands off the coast, where they founded their own city. The islands became known as the Isles of the Dead. As tensions between the Talori and the rest of the world continued to die down, tentative alliance with Eithne was struck through through marriage of royals. It was a huge step forward as far as communication with the outside world went, although trade continued to remain closed with all but Sirith. * 1503-1557: Emperor Kyden, being the grandson of Oran, made it his goal to find and destroy the rebels who had killed his grandfather. Years of seeking and planning paid off, and he launched a full force attack on the Isles, destroying the city and claiming a large portion of the land for their own. A prison was constructed there soon after, and was completed before the end of Kyden’s reign. * 1557-1598: Emperor Ronan’s reign. As interest in the Isles and the “rebels” began to die down, the descendants of the original rebels came back out of hiding, repopulating the Isles and rebuilding their cities. No longer true rebels, the rogue horses began to make their own life, skirting by talori laws and making their own rules to follow. Rarely visiting the mainland, they typically made their living stealing from those who would wander too close to their territories and selling wares to passing ships. An agreement was made with the Emperor that allowed them to sell prisoners who were serving life sentences to the barbaric Aodhians. This was kept secret from the general population, and the agreement benefitted both parties involved, as it ensured the prisons never became too overcrowded while providing the rogues who handled the affairs a better source of coin. * 1598-1680: Emperor Caledon’s reign. Wanting to expand Aquore’s resources and interact with the rest of the world, in the year 1620 trade routes and agreements with Eithne, Onea, and Sedo were finally opened. In an attempt to unify the herd and their island dwelling outliers, Rogues were given a pass to do as they wished on the Isles, so long as they provided the transport for items exported and imported to Aquore. The rogues eagerly obliged, jumping at the chance of a more profitable source of income. * 1680-Spring 1699: Hawkeye Ascends to the Talori throne, becoming the herd’s 20th Emperor. Damaris, his original betrothed, becomes his first concubine. Arrival of Lady Lilith of Valore, the mare chosen to be the next Talori Empress followed by the scandal of her infidelity. Relations with Eithne become rather rocky. Hawkeye’s younger sister Ophelia is sent to Eithne. * Summer 1699: In an attempt to repair the fragile and slowly crumbling alliance between the Aodh and Talori, Young king Amadeus sends his younger sister to marry the Emperor while Hawkeye’s sister, Ophelia is sent to Eithne. A few months later Hawkeye travels to Eithne to confront the Aodhian king about his youngest “bride”, and is instead greeted by Lilith. Things concerning the young empress are left mostly unresolved and relations between the conflicting countries stay unstable. [[Talori Chapter Timeline|'***Start of In Game Events***']] Category:Talori Category:Timeline